


Stardust and Supernovas

by virtualaerobics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing AU, for my gf ok giggles, really short tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualaerobics/pseuds/virtualaerobics
Summary: Yesterday, Shoyo Hinata learnt that 93% of the human body is made from stardust.
Relationships: Tobio Kageyama/Shoyo Hinata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Stardust and Supernovas

Yesterday, Shoyo Hinata learnt that 93% of the human body is made from stardust.

As he lied there, spread-eagle on grass that tickled his feet and back soothingly, he reached towards the sky with an outstretched hand, staring unblinkingly at the millions of stars that hovered in the blanket that was the night sky above his head. It almost felt like all of his thoughts were up there, exploding and expanding while silent at the same time. 

Beside him sat Kageyama, his knees brought up to his chest as he curled in on himself, his eyes also reflecting the phenomenon that Hinata was transfixed on. 

And as Hinata looked, he noticed all of the constellations and galaxies of the universe light up Kageyama’s blue eyes in an icy warm glow. He liked it.

“Did you know that Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky?” Slowly, Hinata pointed a finger at a large, glowing sphere many light years away from where both of the boys sat on the grass. 

Kageyama watched Hinata intently, noticed how the moon illuminated all of his features. His cheeks seemed to be flushed with starlight, his bright ginger hair now having stars dance around the ends. His eyes shone with a thousand supernovas and a thousand unsaid thoughts. 

He smiled and snickered slightly. 

“What are you, a space nerd?” 

But he still followed Hinata’s arm to stare desiringly at the object that captured his attention. 

Hinata let his arms rest in the grass as he sighed and closed his eyes, comforted in the fact that Kageyama and the stars were watching over him. 

“Stargazing is fun.” He stated simply.

And Kageyama couldn’t help but agree because, even though he couldn’t quite understand how a luminous ball of gas could be interesting, he was completely in awe of the boy who sat beside him, glowing and washed in the light the moon offered. 

It was as if the world had tilted slightly, and the breeze drifted a little more warmly, and the birds were singing their chorus just for the two of them.

And tonight, it seemed as if Sirius was shining with just a little more effort.

“You know,” Hinata started. “It’s quite sad how some stars cool down so much that they can’t emit light any more, don’t you think? There are millions of stars out there that we will never be able to see.”

Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata interrupted him, turning to him with a smile whiter than Procyon and eyes holding all of the meteorites of the universe, a sight just for Kageyama to see.

Sparkling with joy and happiness. 

“But we won’t ever burn out like that, will we?”

Kageyama felt his heart shudder and stop right there under the starry night sky, as if a red supergiant in his soul had exploded to form the biggest supernova in his mind. 

“No,” he manage to frown. “We won’t.”

“Good.” Hinata, seemingly satisfied, rested his head against his blanket of leaves and soil once again. 

“Is that the only reason why you decided to break into my bedroom at 11PM, climb through my window and beg to sit out here in my garden with you? Just to say that?” Kageyama sniffed with dissatisfaction, trying to bite down the smile that was about to swallow him whole. 

And just like that, Hinata’s content and pleased expression shifted, to one of wonder and surprise.

“No...” he breathed. “Look.”

Kageyama’s reaction was delayed, lost in Hinata’s face, before he followed his gaze to the comet that had appeared in the sky. It blazed across the sky, leaving a vaporised trail of ice and dust behind just like Kageyama’s love for Hinata. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” 

“Not as pretty as you.”

“You lie!”

Kageyama smiled at that.

“I don’t think boyfriends lie to each other.”

Hinata sighed, a tired smile still plastered across his face.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Kageyama lazily flopped an arm around his shoulder, and together they continued to glance up at the brilliant sight before them. 

Kageyama began to wonder if love and the universe wasn’t that different after all. 

Seemingly endless, forever expanding, serene and explosive and _god, he’s so pretty_ all at the same time. 

“We will.” Tobio said. “We’ll be like this forever, I promise.”

Kageyama felt Hinata lean into his chest a little more. 

“Only one comet appears a decade, though.” Hinata began to smile sadly.

“It’s alright, we can just see the next one, right?”

Hinata’s eyes widened at that, all of the stars and nebulas and planets and asteroids forming a deep pool of starlight, mesmerising and intriguing in his brown orbs. 

“Yeah,” he said. “We can.”

And for the rest of the warm, summer’s night, two boys huddled together, bonded by the snugness of each other’s bodies, as they rested back and enjoyed the company of the cosmos. 

The smaller boy, the boy with tangly, orange hair and tiny, delicate hands yelled and laughed about how Orion was his favourite constellation and how Betelgeuse shone an orange-red because it had a low surface temperature. 

And the taller boy, the boy with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes, sat in silence and digested all of the information thrown at him by his companion. He sat with a beam on his face, because the person beside him grounded him and balanced him and made him whole and it was _Hinata_ , Hinata was the reason why he was sat in his garden looking at fiery interstellar objects. 

And Tobio knew he meant it when he said he would stay like this forever.

Because he had his other half with him, the other half that challenged him and loved him and educated him and cared for him and lifted him higher every day. 

Higher than Betelgeuse, higher than Sirius, higher than any star in the sky. 

Kageyama never really liked the stars, but now he looked at them a little differently.

• • •

Today, Tobio Kageyama learnt that 93% of the human body is made from stardust.

But he looked at his soulmate and thought that he was made of 100%.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS FOR MY GF EVERYONE AVERT UR EYES


End file.
